At Night with a Russian
by darkkiller101
Summary: It all started when Prussia had decided to visit Austria. He just wanted a few minutes to make fun of the guy. Then he would be home. There and Back. Simple. Of course not. It never was and it was all his fault. RussiaXPrussia, AustriaXSwitzerland


At Night with a Russian

It all started when Prussia had decided to visit Austria. He just wanted a few minutes to make fun of the guy. Then he would be home. There and Back. Simple. Of course not. It never was and it was all his fault.

Prussia heard his phone ring. As the German song "Mein Gott" played he shuffled through his pocket. Once in his hand he flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Probably your owner Prussia." Austria remarked.

He ignored the comment and waited for the answer. The voice on the other side did not please him.

"Privet Prussii!~" the Russian man said happily.

"Mein Gott…" Prussia mumbled, slightly shuddering.

Austria snickered. "I was right." While Switzerland was just confused.

"You shut up!" he retorted. Then clearing his throat he answered back. "Hey R-Russia-san what's up?"

One the other side Russia smiled. "Nothing I just thought I'd check up on you. You did say it was just a quick visit to Avstriya place."

He scratched the back of his head. "W-w-well yeah but then S-Swissy came over and yeah...Sorry I'll be home soon though."

Prussia looked back at Austria for help and saw him and Switzerland holding hands. His expression brightened. "Mein Gott! Go Austria! Be a man!" he yelled forgetting the Russian on the other end.

"Prussii?" he asked listening to Prussia.

Austria turned to Prussia and yelled. "Shut up Pruβen!" then he turned to Swizerland. "Sorry about that."

Switzerland grew red in the face. "It's okay!"

Prussia continued giving encouragement, although rather sexual for Austria's tastes, to the two before him. Austria grew frustrated and took Switzerland to his private piano room. Then he sat Switzerland on the piano bench. "Sorry about that too."

"No it's fine!" the Swiss man replied blushing.

Russia still listening to the conversation the two were having finally answered. "Prussii I'm coming to get you so wait for me, alright." He hung up before letting the Prussian answer.

"Huh? Wait Russia! What'd you say!" After the silence he turned back to peek into the piano room. "Hey Austria can I watch you guys?"

"No!"

"Then at least close the door." He said while leaning against the door frame.

Ignoring the Prussian, Austria turned back to Switzerland. "Switzerland…I love you…." He then leaned in and kissed him.

"Awww see Gilbird that is true mushy-gushy-kind of creepy love."

As the two were started to make out Prussia hadn't noticed the tall Russian behind him. "Privet Prussii." He said kindly.

Prussia jumped and turned to face the man behind him. "R-R-Russia-san! When'd you get here? Why are you here!"

"I came to get you, Prussii." He said smiling. He then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Time to go home."

"Wait Russia! I wanna see!" he cried as Russia closed the door to the private piano room.

Russia walked in to his home with Prussia over his shoulder. After closing and locking the door, he set Prussia down. "I can walk Russia." He stated.

"I know but I wanted to carry you."

"I was going to come home. I just wanted to see how far they got…."

"But you don't like it when people watch us, Prussia."

He blushed and looked away. "Shut up." He walked toward the couch and picked up his phone. As he started to dial Germany's number, Russia closed his phone. "What now? I want to call Bru-mph!" he was stopped short as Russia pressed his lips roughly to his.

His phone was casually tossed to the ground as Russia grasped his wrists. As the kiss continued Prussia was sure his lips were bruising but at the same time the kiss was getting gentler. As the roughness subsided, he melted into the kiss. His lips pressed firmly against Russia's as he pushed himself closer to the Russian. Before he actually got to anything, Russia pulled away. Prussia frowned. "What? Just that?" he asked.

"No not just that. Do you want to go to bed?" he asked.

Prussia sighed, slightly egger to continue for just a minute longer. "Sure why not." Russia smiled and picked him up again. Only this time carrying him like a bride rather than a dead fish. As they neared the bedroom Prussia leaned himself upward so he could press his lips against Russia's. Russia laughed and walked in the bedroom quickly. His foot made contact with the door and shut it firmly with a loud bang. "Don't kill my door Russia!" Prussia said before forcing his lips to connect with Russia's again.

Russia pushed Prussia to the bed and unbuttoned his jacket. Prussia did the same with Russia's. As the jackets, shirts, ties, and boots piled up the kiss had trailed to Prussia neck. "Mmm…Russia…I'm glad…we left Austria…and Swissy…." He mumbled playing with Russia's hair and scarf. "But hey…take mmm the scarf off…."

Russia ignored him and bit down on his neck making teeth marks. As he continued, with Prussia's moaning, the mark got pink, red, to purple before just getting sore and bruised. "Prussii~" he mumbled to the Prussian.

"Whaaat?" he whined. "And hey take…the scarf off…Mein Gott…"

"Nothing just…you have a very soft neck….soft and bruised…." He said.

WHACK

Prussia had smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up."


End file.
